


How Do You Know?

by teatimeready



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimeready/pseuds/teatimeready
Summary: The man with the long hair spoke up first, “Y/n, are you sure you’re okay?” The other stands up and starts to walk towards me.“I don’t know.” I whispered.He cupped my face and searched my eyes, “What was that, sweetheart? What’s wrong?”I snapped to and grabbed tightly onto his wrist. The sudden action caused him to breath in sharply. I spoke louder, with a tremble and an almost plea in my voice.“I don’t /know/.”or- that classic memory loss plot, but with a different take on it.





	How Do You Know?

The first thing I notice before I even open up my eyes is the smell. The aroma of spices and something I couldn’t quite put my finger on. It smelt like what you would think an old tailor shop would be like. It wasn’t unpleasant, no, it was just unfamiliar.  It wasn’t the rose and sage scents that normally filled my bedroom. That’s when my sleepy-mind caught up and I opened my eyes.

_It’s because this isn’t my room._

No, this looked like something out of a home decor magazine from _1950_. It was simple, yet elegant-even with a vintage sink and mirror right next the door. The room had the right amount of bookcases covered with old and newer looking books, as well as little trinkets scattered about. Something about this space had a sense of home, and peace to me. I wasn’t at all alarmed to be here.

The hall outside had a series of rooms all in a row leading up to an open space which looked like a small library with a large, lite table in center of the bookcases. Two large men lounged casually at the table. While one was drinking coffee, the other was using a laptop.

The one with shorter, blonde hair and green eyes spoke first, “Good morning, Sunshine,” as he slid a cup of coffee towards me. And wow, his voice was like rich honey. The taller one with longer hair added, “Ya’ sleep okay?” as he continued to type away on his laptop. I continued to stand a good distance from the men. I didn’t know them, but I knew I wasn’t frightened of them either.

I start to speak but nothing came out. I quickly cleared my throat, “Where am I?”

Green eyes sat up in his chair, “Uh, the bunker. Are you okay? Did you drink last night or somethin’?”

“No. I-I mean, I don’t think so…” I trailed off, then quickly added while glancing between the two, “Who are you guys?” I not only sensed, but could almost see that the men were now alarmed as they closely inspected me.

The man with the long hair spoke up first, “Y/n, are you sure you’re okay?” The other stands up and starts to walk towards me.

_Y/n. That’s my name._ I had not realized I had forgotten it until this moment. My name is Y/n and I’m a hunter. I work with these gentlemen as well as live with them. There are others out there that we also work with, but I can’t remember their names.

Green eyes gets close enough where I can count every freckle on his face. There are so many though-I lost count. And his eyes; I’ve never seen eyes so green before. Like granny smith apples. Not even my own are as bright as his. They seem so warm and inviting I could almost get lost in them.

“I don’t know.” I whispered.

He cupped my face and searched my eyes, “What was that, sweetheart? What’s wrong?”

I snapped to and grabbed tightly onto his wrist. The sudden action caused him to breath in sharply. I spoke louder, with a tremble and an almost plea in my voice-which I hoped he would understand.

“I don’t _know_.”

 

*********************************************

 

 

_“Dean do you think the witch we tracked last week did something to her?”_

_“I don't know, Sammy. She didn’t seem the type. Besides I don’t think her and Y/n even spoke. Why would she want to hurt her?”_

_“Beats me. But maybe it was one of the other witches from her coven? Maybe one of them didn’t see what we did as helping them?”_

I stayed quiet while Sam and Dean(as they so nicely told me without realizing) tried to figure out what was wrong with me. I don’t even recall doing a hunt that involved witches. _Not a great start._

_“Your guess is as good as mine, man. But I think we should try to learn more.  Call Cas, or hell, even Rowena if it actually is a witch thing.”_

_“Yeah, you're probably right.”_

They both turned their attention towards me, and I sat up to show I was indeed listening. Sam started, clearly worried about me, “Y/n, can you tell us what you know? Or what you remember?”

“-of us.” Dean hurriedly added.

I took a moment to calm my nerves. I felt like there wasn’t a wrong way to answer, but I didn’t know the right way to go about it. “I know _of_ you guys, but I don’t _know_ you. I know that we live here together in the bunker, and that we hunt together. I know how you got into this life, but I don't remember how I become a part of it. I don’t recall anything about _us._ But I know somethings there.” The boys just stare at me with unreadable expressions so I continued, “It’s like I’m looking through a window when its heavily raining. I can’t see clearly out of it, but you can tell there's something out there. I know I have memories of you guys, of us _,_ but I can’t remember or feel them. Does any of this make sense to you two?”

Sam hummed calmly, “I see,” after a beat he added, “I think everything will be fine.”

Dean was not as calm, “Oh, you do, do you? Because what I hear is that she doesn’t remember squat. She doesn’t remember you, me, Cas or Jack. Not _really_. That doesn’t sound fine to me, Sam.”

“I just mean that I think we can fix this. Like she said, the memories are there we just have to figure out how to help her remember them clearly.”

Dean ignored Sam and spoke to me, “You said you didn’t know how to feel your memories, or something like that, right?” I nodded, “So basically you are saying you don’t know how to feel towards us. That you don’t remember how I- how _we_ , feel about you.”

_I should have just said it like that the first time._ “Y-yeah. Yes. That is what I meant, Dean.”

He flinched at his name, as if I had said it wrong. “ _Sam_ …”

Sam leaned closer towards his brother, “Dean, everything will be fine. We can call Cas, have him and Jack come back. We can also call Rowena. They can take a look at her, okay?”

Dean wasn’t looking at Sam anymore. He had taken his phone out at some point and was now focused on whatever was on it. He had so many different emotions dancing across his face at once, it was hard to tell what he was actually feeling, let alone thinking. His jaw continued to clench and he ran a hand over his face before finally looking back at Sam. “Yeah, uh, I’ll get a hold of Cas.” He stood up and started to leave. “You can call Rowena.” Dean teased dryly,  and Sam rolled his eyes. It was kind of cute.

“Hey Cas- What? Yeah, she is. Oh well, she ah, doesn’t have her phone on her. Listen buddy, there something we need to…” Dean was already around the corner but I could guess what he had said next.

_Castiel; angel of the Lord. I remember I met him the same time as Dean did. It was later on, as I had stayed back to do research, that I first laid eyes on an angel. I remember thinking he looked way too_ sinful _to be an angel of the lord. I had giggled to myself over that and he had just tilted his head in question. I also recall that without thinking I had told him he had the deepest, bluest eyes I had ever seen and that they reminded me of a clear, spring sky. He then commented that they were is vessels eyes, not his own._

I smiled fondly at the memory.

  
  


tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited about this one, my chums. Let me know what you think so far! <3


End file.
